


If you dream, you miss the game

by mirambella



Series: Chalex week 2020 [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: American Football, Boyfriends in love, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Sexy Times, Uniform Kink, Zach being supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: Alex didn't like football, but loved Charlie (and maybe more Charlie's football gear)
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851190
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	If you dream, you miss the game

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Chalex week day 1: Football
> 
> Not beta-Ed!

Alex didn’t know a single thing about football. Well, maybe he was exaggerating. He heard Peter, his brother, angry and moving his hands too much trying to explain to their father why some team defense was more than rubbish. He used the word shitty, to be precise.

  
He used to spend time with Zach and that included long conversations of tactic and leadership. Was he paying attention in those moments? Not really.  
The problem, and as he would discover later a great gift from the gods, was that his boyfriend was the quarterback and captain of the Liberty High tigers, and he promised to attend his first game. And probably the rest from that one.  
And just researching in Google, God, it seemed boring.

  
But he promised, so he was there, sitting quite close to the field and surrounded by noisy students and parents. It was too loud and too crowded so Alex was scratching his left arm.  
Then Charlie entered the field, running like a brave Knight without a helmet, a little bit of sweat already on his forehead. He was glorious, confident and even mature. He didn’t look like a high school student anymore. 

  
And, probably he hadn’t noticed before but, where the football trousers that tight? Because literally, he could gather Everything. And then, the arms, toned, bouncing up and down with some nerve. In that moment a football match didn’t look so boring.  
It was another thing, and he thanks Zach for sitting by his side instead of standing close to coach Kerba: Football was a dangerous sport.

  
The fact that Charlie was just managing the moves, shouting and deciding and not directly in the defense line, relieved Alex in many ways but when a fight grew between the two teams, Alex grabbed Zach’s hand.

  
“ He is OK, buddy. A smart kid. “

  
“ I’m fifty percent aroused and fifty percent fucking scared “

  
“ Yeah, well… We are like fish in the water when we are dirty and bruised. God, I miss it.” he moaned. 

  
Alex didn’t understand the game (at all) but watching Charlie, and following him through the field gave him a sense of pride and joy. He wasn’t like that before, but he imagined himself being that kind of boyfriend who screams proudly “ That’s my man! “

  
“You are quiet. “ pointed Zach. 

  
“ I’m observant. “

  
“ Are you discovering that your boy is hot, and far from a puppy, but more like a badass? Surprise! “

  
Damn Zach. He could read his mind. So that was the process happening in his mind. He was seeing Charlie (for the first time) as a masculine leader, the guy that was on charge, the one that was shouting and stretching muscles in the tightest trousers never made.  
That power made the image so erotic, that Alex felt that his jacket was too much on that autumn evening. He was finally behaving as a tennager.  
He loved sweet, thoughtful and goofy Charlie. He cherished shy and boyish Charlie, but this Charlie restated his attraction and his excitement.

  
The stadium was full, but his mind was driving far from there, where him and Charlie were alone, intimate and passionately making out semi naked, Charlie in his football uniform. Maybe they could sneak in the locker room showers, with the water falling and wetting their bodies. He would feel safe in his embrace, tonned arms surrounding his waist, the sweat running away with the fresh water. OK, Alex was sure that those thoughts belonged to the beginning of every gay porn movie, but never mind. 

  
“Wake up! It is finished . ” Zach was clapping “ We won. ”

  
All the team was congratulating Charlie. Alex’s chest was full with pride. He waited for his boyfriend and kept the need to jump to his arms when he saw him leaving. They hadn’t seen each other for two weeks. Charlie hug him kindly. 

  
“ Did you enjoy the game? “

  
“I enjoyed you. ”Alex smirked “You are sexy. You surprised me, Charlie St George”

  
“Do you want to… come back to my house tonight? “suggested Charlie. “ My dad is away”

  
“ I’d love too, but, please take your uniform with you” Alex looked at him while bitting his bottom lip. 

  
Charlie had to kiss that smile away. 


End file.
